Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cheese base products, also known as cheese spreads, which are stable under retort packaging conditions. More particularly, the present invention provides a low-solids cheese base product which is useful for the preparation of cheese dips and similar consumer products, and does not degrade when exposed to high temperature sterilization during retort.